


Gold Love

by Moreid



Category: Trainwreck (2015)
Genre: And they were neighbors!, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Not Beta Read, but not yet, they are both so precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreid/pseuds/Moreid
Summary: "Oh, hi," came a gravelly, and high-pitched voice as she closed to door behind her and locked it with the key she had already painted to mint green. When she turned her back, a pair of big blue eyes were looking at her with curiosity....and people thought the ocean was oh so blue and deep. Kayla could swear on her life that the man in front of him was the living proof that this was nothing but a lie.If the ocean could talk, it would be ashamed that people claimed the deepest blue belonged to it.It would say: "No, his eyes carry the deepest blue in them. Not me."
Relationships: Aaron Conners/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjts101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjts101/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand your other birthday gift! Sorry I couldn't write it all yet, sweetheart. It's too short, but well, here you go. I hope you like it. Happy birthday, have fun! 💜

"I can't wait to make some new memories here," Kayla thought to herself as she looked at all the boxes which were waiting to be unpacked.

It has been just three days since she moved in, and no one could blame her if she said: _"Fuck it, I'm too tired to start today,"_ on the first day. 

Except for her exclusive record, DVD, Back To The Future, and Star Wars collection, she hadn't taken much with her anyway.

This was a brand-new start for her, so everything else could be brand-new as well.

After getting ready to go out, she fished out for her headphones in her bag, and she didn't forget to take her camera with her. You never knew what you could come across with, after all. She had lost count of how many times she had taken amazing photos at the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times. So it was better safe than to be sorry.

"Oh, hi," came a gravelly, and high-pitched voice as she closed to door behind her and locked it with the key she had already painted to mint green. When she turned her back, a pair of big blue eyes were looking at her with curiosity. 

...and people thought the ocean was oh so blue and deep. Kayla could swear on her life that the man in front of him was the living proof that this was nothing but a lie.

If the ocean could talk, it would be ashamed that people claimed the deepest blue belonged to it.

It would say: _"No, his eyes carry the deepest blue in them. Not me."_

"I don't remember seeing you before, are you new here?" The man asked. He was pretty tall, six feet at least for sure.

"Yeah," Kayla nodded "I just moved in three days ago."

"Welcome to the neighborhood then, neighbor," he gave her a warm smile and extended his hand "I'm Aaron, by the way. Doctor Aaron Conners."

 _'Aaron,'_ she thought _'suits him.'_

"Kayla," she shook his hand, mirroring his smile "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Kayla." The way he said her name was like he was testing the name on his tongue and the still present smile on his face told her that he liked how it sounded.

"So, you're one of those people."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "You're gonna have to explain that."

"Kind of people who always give their surname when they meet someone for the first time."

He let out a soft laugh at that.

"Yeah, I'm definitely one of them. You must be finding it ridiculous since you didn't give me your surname. Let me guess," the doctor tilted his head to the side slightly, "you think that right only belongs to James Bond? _'Bond, James Bond.'_ " He imitated successfully.

"Exactly!" Kayla couldn't help but chuckle.

"Also, I'm one of those doctors who always let others know that they are a doctor."

"I noticed that."

"Once someone asked me why all the doctors do that."

"Really?"

"She said, 'Only the doctors and professors do that usually. Do you ever hear a cashier going 'I'm cashier Lily Morgan?' No, you don't. It's because-' " before he could continue, his phone started ringing.

"Sorry about that," he gave an apologetic smile before answering the phone.

"It's okay," she mumbled.

"Hello to you too, Aunt May. Oh, sure, I'll be there. You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. Of course, no problem. Yellow ones, right? Consider it done. Don't forget to take your medicines, okay? Love you, too. See you this weekend."

So he had a great relationship with his aunt, apparently. 

"Aunt May, huh?" She questioned after the doctor hung up the phone. "I guess that explains why the rent is this high."

Aaron blinked once.

Kayla could swear that one could hear a cricket chirping in the distance while a tumbleweed rolled over between them if they tried hard enough.

Someone clearly hadn't understood the joke.

“Aunt May? Peter Parker?” Kayla tried, "doesn't ring any bells? No?"

“Sorry, but I don't know any Peter Parker. I know Peter Cornell, though.”

“… Spider-Man?”

…the sweet, divine pain of having to explain your joke. Something Kayla wouldn't even wish for her worst enemies. Not that she had any -that's it if you don't count Trump- but still.

“Oh. Oh! I get it now. Right. You're implying that I'm secretly Spider-Man.” 

"Bingo."

Aaron let out a laugh and looked down for a second as if regretting his own words.

Latest reaction ever, really.

“Anyway, ugh, I better go now. If you need help with anything, just let me know, please. Have a good one!" The man said before rushing down the stairs.

Kayla could hear him mumbling _"who the fuck even says that anymore,"_ and it made her chuckle if she was being honest. _"Most people. That's who!"_ She wanted to yell after him.

That Aaron guy was weird. But just a little bit. She didn't mind weird, anyway.

She wondered if all of her neighbors were like that. 

Well, it was better than living in a boring place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did I give Aaron an aunt who's called "May" just so I could make that joke? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who knows? *shrugs* Certainly not me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, dear @kjts101. And I'm also sorry that it's pretty dialogue-heavy, and also short >< But I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I hope you have fun reading this chapter anyway. 💜

"That shouldn't be this hard! He said I could tell him if I needed any help, and I need that toolbox." Kayla reminded herself for the third time.

Everything was almost done in his new home beside the TV unit she needed to assemble.

She has been standing in front of Aaron's door for more than two minutes, one hand is ready to knock, while the other is holding a plate full of cookies.

Finally, she knocked on the door and not even after a minute it was opened.

“Hi, I brought cookies.”

“Heey, neighbor." Aaron beamed at her, trying to fix his hair a little. It looked all messy and soft to touch. "Do they contain any peanuts?" The doctor asked, looking at the plate. ‘Cause if they do, and I had some, I could realistically die.”

A moment of silence.

“...then you probably shouldn’t touch the ones on the right side, unless you crave death,” Kayla replied, handing over the plate.

“After my fiasco in that morning, I should probably start with the right side,” Aaron joked. “But in my defense, I wasn't fully awake yet. I know Spider-Man, especially fan of that super horrible dance Tobey does. Iconic. I was just lost for a second, I guess."

"Oh, hell no. Don't even go there." She laughed. Six days have passed since they met, and whenever they would come across each other, it would never be just greetings and _'have a good day'_ with them. Somehow they always found themselves laughing at something together. "And don't worry, it's not a big deal."

"Isn't it really, though? Because I'm pretty sure that your face said the exact opposite." He then pointed the cookies on the left side on the plate. "I assume these are the sweet, non-life-threatening peanut-free chocolate cookies?”

"Okay, okay, you got me." Kayla raised her hands in surrender with a grin. "What can I say? I love Spider-Man. And yeah, safe to eat."

“They look delicious, thanks. I thought I was supposed to bring you something? All the traditional rules say so. “

“Rules are meant to be broken,” Kayla shrugged, “fuck ‘em.”

"A rebel! Nice. Unless you rob banks in your spare time. You need any help with anything? I can grab my panda mask to join you in your illegal adventure real quick.”

"Didn't know you were this willing to root in jails."

"For real, though, you need any help with anything?"

"Actually, yes. Do you happen to have a toolbox? I have this large TV unit I need to assemble.”

“I can help you to assemble it if you want."

"Well, that would be good, but you really don't have to. I'd hate to bother you."

"Bother me? Never. I'm bored anyway, might as well put my hands to good use."

"If you insist."

"Let me grab my toolbox then."

"Don't forget to take your panda mask with you!" the photographer teased as Aaron disappeared down the hallway.

"I only use it for birthday parties and robbing banks with friends! No can do!" came Aaron's reply.

"Ah, too bad! I was kinda excited to see you in your panda mask. They are my favorite animals."

"I love them, too!"

***

"I must say, your place is really nice," looking around, Aaron said after they stepped into the living room. He whistled when his eyes caught the figure collections Kayla had, looking pretty impressed. The doctor then pointed at the figures: "May I?" he asked enthusiastically, to which she nodded.

"Feel free."

Seeing him walking towards her showcases reminded her of a kid in a candy store.

It was cute.

His big, blue eyes sparkled when he realized her Back to the Future figures were standing just like in that iconic movie poster; Marty is wrapped in his classic orange vest and sunglasses, checking his watch while Doc standing behind him.

"Wow, you have a Marty McFly figure?! That's rad. And not just him, but like, you have everything."

"You love Back to the Future, I see." Kayla smiled, leaning against the wall as he looked at the figures in admiration.

"Who doesn't? I love Star Wars as well, an excellent collection you got here. If one day you wake up to an empty showcase, it's not gonna be me. Just saying."

She shook her head with a laugh, "Now I’m happy that I don’t have a MJ figure yet, I would hate to see it gone. And thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Your place will be the first one I'll check if I ever wake up and find my collection long gone."

Aaron frowned at that a bit, "I _just_ told you not to do that, you got it all wrong. I've always wanted a Delorean, by the way. I mean, not any Delorean, but," he pointed at the Delorean figure with his head, "a time machine. Then I could go back in time, and... nevermind."

"Girlfriend drama?"

"Oh, no. Not something as serious as that."

 _'He sounds like a kind of man who takes love seriously,'_ was Kayla's first thought when he said that. And her second thought was _: 'I hope it's not girlfriend drama. God, please don't let it be girlfriend drama.'_

"And I don't have one. A girlfriend, I mean."

YES.

Thank God.

"Well, that makes two of us." Kayla shrugged, "I don't have a girlfriend either. "

"Good to know." Aaron smiled at her, "How about a boyfriend?"

"Why? Are you offering?" She joked.

"With a collection like this? Hell, you can even expect a marriage proposal from me," he chuckled. "You didn't answer my question, though."

Not expecting a joke like this, Kayla laughed. "Wait until you see my DVD and record collection then. Eh, I had, now I don't."

"...you have a record collection?"

"Please don't look at me like that, it's old-school, I know, but I really love the-"

"No, no, no, I'm not judging you. I have a record collection, too. My friends love teasing me because of it. _'We're living in the twenty-first century, man! You are wasting your money for nothing, just download the damn song!'_ " He shook his head with a roll of his eyes, "They don't get it."

"Lucky for you, your neighbor does. That's mean of them. They shouldn't make fun of something you like."

"They mean no harm, but you're right. Do I make fun of Ryan's banana sticker collection, or Emeline stuffed cows collection that she has been collecting over seven years? Or Scott's pizza box collection? No, I don't."

Was he even serious?

Okay, his expression was pretty serious.

 _'Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh,'_ Kayla warned herself, just after saying people shouldn't make fun of each other, she couldn't laugh at that.

But after a while, Aaron was the one who let out a laugh, not looking serious any longer.

"Oh God, you should've seen your face."

"Wait, did you just- That was mean! Do they even exist? Emily and Scott?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Well, yeah. They do exist. Somewhere. That '15 Things You Won't Believe People Collect' article I've read says so, at least."

"I can't believe I fell for it."

"Anyway, let's get to work, and I can tell you about the rest meanwhile."

"I'm not sure if I wanna hear it."

Aaron shot him a look saying _'Are you sure?'_

"...okay, I kinda wonder," she admitted, "shoot."

***

"Dwight is my favorite after Jim," Aaron said.

After finishing assembling the TV Unit, they had found themselves watching The Office somehow. Probably because it was on TV, and because apparently, Aaron loved it, too. "I can't believe you have seen the show for more than six times."

What happened next was one of the weirdest things ever happened. Because her cat Milo walked into the room and didn't even run away when he saw Aaron. What he did instead was going next to Aaron and playfully nuzzling him with his head.

"Hi there, beautiful." the doctor smiled lovingly and picked up the cat and placed him in his lap, petting it carefully and slowly so as not to agitate it. His movements were slow and gentle.

"Look what you got here! What's your name, little buddy? Where have you been hiding all this time?" He petted his head and under his chin, and then slowly got the rhythm of it as he scratched behind his ear, making the cat purr. Aaron couldn't help but giggle at the cute behavior.

"I hope you don't really expect an answer from him."

"It would be so awesome if he could answer, but since he won't do that anytime soon, what's his name?"

"Milo."

"A cute name for a cute- wait, why are you looking at me like this?"

"If you were me, you would look at me like that, too. Believe me."

"Why is that?"

"Normally he doesn't even go near to anyone but me, let alone letting them pet him in their lap."

"Aww, I must be special then."

 _'Maybe you are,'_ Kayla thought. It wasn't long until Milo was asleep.

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it was. I should probably go now, but you will have to take Milo from me yourself because I don't have the heart to disturb him. I just can't. Look at him! How can I?"

"How about we don't disturb him for twenty-two minutes and watch one more episode?" She offered, "Stress Relief is the next after this. It’s my favorite episode."

"Wow. You really do know the name of every episode. Impressing. Mine is Dinner Party."

“Good one. So? What do you say?”

“I say, you’re right.” Aaron nodded, smiling down at the sleeping cat. “Let’s not disturb him.”


End file.
